


Revelations

by longhairshortfuse



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Clothing Kink, Embarrassment, M/M, Mild Kink, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/pseuds/longhairshortfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gildedeggplant gave me the prompt:  "Carlos is extremely shy about revealing a kink to Cecil."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please don't think I'm weird...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gildedeggplant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedeggplant/gifts).



> There's nothing explicit in this but I reserve the right to write a second chapter.  
> *update* Yeah, that happened.

Carlos smiled as he waited. It was their twentieth... no, twenty-first? date and they had almost stopped counting, stopped planning because it was almost routine. Carlos watched Cecil walk along the street until Cecil saw him, grinned and waved. He loved that moment when Cecil's face lit up just for him. Tonight Carlos's heart beat harder than usual when he noticed Cecil's outfit.

"Hi babe! Walk you home?" Carlos hugged and kissed Cecil, sure that Cecil would feel the tremble in his hands and the thumping in his ribcage. They set off down the street together, Cecil chattering about his day, Carlos listening, stealing sideways glances at Cecil, listening out for the tapping his feet made on the concrete paving slabs. 

"So," Carlos stopped at a corner and let go Cecil's hand. He took a long look at Cecil from sunhat down to strappy diamante wedge sandals. "I thought we could stay in tonight? Maybe order some food and just hang out at your place and--"  
"Is everything okay? Carlos you have not said a word to me since we met outside your lab." Cecil stepped back. "Oh no, have I done something wrong? Said something stupid?" Cecil's hands flew to his mouth. "Oh! Is it the outfit? Too much? I can change it."  
"No! No honey..." Carlos reached for Cecil and took both his hands. "No, you're... you're just..."  
Carlos's eyes took Cecil in from head to toes and back again. "You're so... okay. When I look at you dressed like this I feel my heart rate rise, my breathing almost stops and look," Carlos pointed to his eyes. "Have my pupils dilated? I bet they have. I can feel something fluttering in my stomach because of the adrenaline surge I get when I catch a glimpse of you and I can't think clearly because I want to--"  
Cecil kissed Carlos and held him tight. "Oh thank the glowing cloud. I thought... never mind. Mmhmmhmm, we can stay in tonight." Carlos closed his eyes and buried his face in Cecil's shoulder, kissed his neck. Cecil giggled. "Hey, can it wait until we get home?"

Indoors, Cecil pottered around, checking his voicemail and ordering pizza. Carlos paced the living room trying not to stare.   
"I did laundry so your sweats are clean. Want to get changed?" Cecil made for the bedroom. Carlos lunged after him.   
"No! Um..." Carlos chewed his lower lip, heat rising up his face, head buzzing slightly. "I... um..."  
Cecil quirked his lips up and brought his brows down. "Carlos, you are acting real strange tonight. Has something happened in the lab? Maybe... ooh... I dunno... a minor possession or, hmm, some kind of unexpected feelings delivery--"  
"I really like that outfit please keep it on!" Carlos blurted out, then hiccuped and bit his lip again.

Cecil smiled slowly, eyebrows reaching higher, and pulled himself up to his full enhanced height. He sniggered. "O-o-oh? You like me dressed like this?" Carlos nodded. "Okay, why don't you sit there..." Cecil steered Carlos to the edge of the bed and pushed him back to sit, "...and we'll get to the root of your..." Cecil's eyes flicked down to the front of Carlos's pants, "...distress."

Cecil took two gazelle-steps backward. He pouted at Carlos. "Is it the sweater?"  
Carlos shook his head. Cecil removed the loose, fern patterned chenille vee neck revealing his bare chest underneath and kneaded it in his hands.   
"Mmm, it's so soft. I love the way it feels against my skin when I move. Oh well. Is it..." Cecil dropped the sweater and looked down at himself, "my kilt?"  
Carlos shook his head again. "Huh. It is pretty boring I guess." He unbuckled the fastenings and let the heavy garment fall to the floor. Carlos watched, lips parted, as Cecil stepped out of the tartan fabric, picked it up, shook it out and laid it over the chair. Cecil turned to face Carlos again.  
"Oh!" Cecil giggled. "we are getting warmer, aren't we?"  
Carlos nodded.

"So, not much left. Is it my shoes?" Cecil pointed to his feet. Carlos's eyes were there already.   
Carlos nodded.  
"Mmhmmhmm. You like my shoes. What about my hold-ups?" Cecil ran a hand up his leg from poised ankle to elasticated lace thigh.   
Carlos raised his eyes and nodded again. "Please don't think I'm weird. I can't explain it but the sight of your long legs in those smooth stockings, and your feet in those platforms... so incredibly... Mmm. It gives me a physical reaction I did not expect. I want to..." Carlos bit his lips closed and held his breath.  
Cecil smiled. "Come on, you can tell me. It's okay." He frowned. "Unless you want me dressed like this for some kind of ritual sacr--"  
"Not that! Um," Carlos bit his knuckle. "I want to know how your legs feel. They look so smooth, I want to touch. And I want you to keep the shoes on for a while, but only if they're not uncomfortable. And I want to.."  
Cecil stepped closer. "Go o-o-on?"  
Carlos tumbled his words into a rushed sentence. "Iwanttomakelovetoyouwithyoustillwearingthem."

Cecil stroked Carlos's cheek, lifting his face a little. Cecil grinned. "Neat! Right now? There's no hurry, is there?"   
Carlos hid his face. "I'm so embarrassed. Ceece I don't know where this has come from. Uh, I want... maybe if you tease me for a while first? I like that."  
Cecil knelt on the bed and swung one leg over to straddle Carlos, pushing Carlos so he lay on his back with the flats of his feet on the floor. Cecil leaned forward and kissed Carlos, stood up again and reached for his discarded clothing.   
"Can I tell you what I'd like? That I didn't want to admit in case you thought it was weird?"  
"Mmhmm?" Carlos propped himself up on his elbows, watched Cecil tidy his clothes away. Cecil smiled and sighed, wiggled his hips.  
"I want you to make love to me fully dressed. Fast. I think about that when I'm, um, hard at work. I think about you coming into my soundproof booth and..." Cecil snorted and turned away. "Well. You know."  
Carlos sniggered. The door buzzer sounded. Cecil muttered "Oh, dinner's here," grabbed his robe and left the room. Carlos rolled his eyes, sighed and changed into sweatpants.

Later, Carlos sat on the sofa with Cecil's legs across his lap, stroking light palms up and down sheer nylon and occasionally lifting an ankle to kiss it. Cecil lay back, half dozing. Carlos clicked the TV off and patted Cecil's knee. Cecil raised his head from the armrest.  
"Hmm?"   
"Are you working tomorrow?" Carlos asked.  
"Yeah, it's my turn to cover the Saturday afternoon Weekend Weather Special so we can still sleep in. Mostly I'll be doing links, reading requests and pressing buttons." Cecil yawned. "Why?"  
"I don't have to go to the lab tomorrow. I could come visit you at work." Carlos smirked at Cecil's feet. "You could wear the same outfit as today, if you want."


	2. Nice weather for it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos goes to see Cecil at work.  
> He's visiting for, um, for personal reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I reblogged this tumblr post:
> 
> http://longhairshortfuse.tumblr.com/post/127306680933/imagine-your-otp
> 
> and it seemed to fit somehow.

Carlos woke late to find a note from Cecil written in lemon juice and left propped over a candle for him to heat and reveal.  
_Hey sleepy! Couldn't wake you even with coffee. I'll be thinking about you all day xxx_  
Carlos put the white paper with browned writing down with a grin. He showered and dressed and headed out to check on the lab then go meet Cecil. He looked forward to it, not just for the idea of seeing Cecil in those delicate sandals and slippery stockings again, not just for the thought of pushing him over his desk and... Carlos had to quench that thought quickly because Rochelle was looking at him kinda funny. Carlos also liked to watch Cecil work, the way he waved his arms around and treated his microphone like a friend. 

The route from Carlos's lab to the radio station was short enough to walk. Carlos greeted the intern on desk duty, signed in and collected a plastic badge with _Interloper_ printed in 24pt comic sans. The intern smiled. "Everyone's in the break room. Can you find it?"

Carlos followed the noise. The break room contained about three dozen people, most smiling and holding glasses. A table held paper plates and snacks. Carlos looked around, he picked out Cecil quickly. Carlos froze, jaw dropping and grin spreading. He watched Cecil, the same chenille sweater teamed with lemon and lime pattern shorts that just showed the lace top of his hold-ups, height enhanced by the sparkly diamante sandals. Carlos accepted a glass of something fizzy from an intern, and sneaked up on Cecil.

Cecil sipped his drink, unaware of Carlos's arrival. Carlos stood close and murmured in his ear, _"You look so fucking hot in that outfit. If it wasn't so crowded in here I'd fuck you hard, right here, right now."_

Cecil snorted and coughed. He turned, hand on Carlos's shoulder for balance, eyes streaming and wine dribbling down his chin. He took a heaving breath in to fuel another coughing fit. Carlos took Cecil's glass from him and abandoned it on the nearest surface, rubbed his back and apologised.  
"Shit! Ceece, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"  
Cecil recovered enough to nod, eyes and face red, spluttering giving way to helpless laughter. Carlos found a paper napkin and Cecil wiped his face, still dissolving into giggles.  
"Hm, am I still _so fucking hot_ with wine down my front and up my nose?" Cecil grinned as he hugged Carlos.  
Carlos kissed Cecil's neck below his ear. "Yes you are. Have I missed your weather show?"

Cecil fended Carlos off, face heating up in response to the touch. "N-no, It's on next. I should go finish preparing, look at the charts again or something. This is Intern Shahida's party, she's been with the sales team for six months, she's been offered a permanent contract and she's formally changing her name to Shaun. I'll say congratulations to her then... um... come to my booth?" 

Carlos waited at the party long enough to hear the radio feed playing incessantly in the background switch from a rerun of _Lunch with Leonard_ to _Weekend Weather Special._ He listened as Cecil drawled out his introduction then slipped out to join him. Carlos walked to the broadcast booths wearing a smile that increased with every yard closer to Cecil's door. He waved through the window and Cecil rose to let him in. Carlos held Cecil close, kissed the curve where his shoulder merged up to his neck and rubbed circles on his back.

"Hmm, you're right about this sweater." Carlos ran his hands in long strokes from shoulder to ass. "It feels very nice. I like it."  
Cecil sniggered. "I can tell. Wait right there."  
Cecil sat in his chair, pulled the microphone towards him with one hand and operated buttons and sliders with the other. "Congratulations again to Intern Shahida, or as I should say, Salesperson Shaun! That was for you. Next, I take you to a long-range prediction from the eighties. Listen to [ this" ](http://youtu.be/JRm3TpxBFik)

Cecil pushed his microphone away, muttered _ugh I hate talking about the weather_ , stood and faced Carlos. Carlos gestured at the window.  
"What if someone walks past and looks in?"  
Cecil shrugged. "Everyone is at the party, no one will... Oooh!"  
Carlos's hands went around Cecil's waist and his lips scattered kisses along Cecil's collarbones. Cecil brushed his fingers into Carlos's hair and pulled him up for a hot kiss. They pulled at each other's clothing, Carlos almost breaking the zipper on Cecil's shorts and Cecil almost popping the button off Carlos's pants. Carlos crashed backwards against the door, pulling Cecil with him. Cecil grabbed Carlos's hands and sniggered.  
"Mmm, perhaps we should take this part slowly. There is plenty of weather ahead of us."  
Carlos kissed Cecil, teasing his tongue against Cecil's lip then trailing kisses along his jaw to his ear. "How long have we got?"  
Cecil checked the countdown timer. "Uh, about two minutes left of this before I have to talk to my microphone again."  
Carlos pinched at the skin below Cecil's ear with his lips and slowly dragged his teeth down Cecil's throat to the vee of Cecil's sternum. He kissed and sucked gently. Cecil stretched his neck to allow Carlos better access to his sensitive zones.  
"Better make the most of it, huh?"  
Carlos unfastened Cecil's shorts pushed them down his hips, slipped a hand inside and stroked Cecil's hardening cock through his... Carlos looked down and laughed.

"Ceece, honey, are you wearing lingerie? It's so pretty!" Carlos pushed Cecil's shorts down further and admired the silk and lace close-fitting boxers.  
Cecil grinned. "I thought you'd like them." He wiggled his hips until gravity dragged his shorts to the floor, stepped out of them and twirled. Carlos stared.  
"O-o-oh! You look so amazing, Ceece. I am the luckiest scientist ever! Well, maybe except for--"  
Cecil put his index finger across Carlos's lips to shush him, sat in his chair with the leg nearest Carlos stretched out so Carlos could let his eyes wander from the new lingerie down six inches of exposed thigh, to the lace tops of Cecil's sheer stockings, down the slight sheen of the nylon to the bedazzled ankle straps of the sandals that made Cecil's legs look so much longer. 

Cecil blew Carlos a kiss and spoke to his microphone. "Listeners? We get all sorts of Weather here in Night Vale. Remember the great storm of... no. We must not speak of that. Instead, let me take you to a time when all we knew was [ Summer." ](http://youtu.be/V5AztWseIdU)

Cecil whirled his seat around to face Carlos. "Mmhmmhmm, we have sixteen minutes." Cecil faded up the track so they could listen in the booth. Carlos _mmm_ -ed in appreciation and pulled Cecil to his feet.  
"You still want me to fuck you?"  
Cecil nodded.  
"Over your desk?"  
Cecil nodded again.  
"Next to the window?"  
Cecil grinned and unfastened Carlos's button fly one pop at a time.  
"Are you going to pretend you're not totally turned on right now?"  
Carlos kissed Cecil hard, turned him around and pushed him over his desk. He pulled Cecil's lace boxers down just far enough and stroked Cecil's ass.  
"Hang on... um..." 

Carlos found the surgical glove, lube and condoms he'd stashed in his lab-coat pocket. He put on a glove and a condom, smeared lube on both and slathered it between Cecil's buttocks. Cecil giggled at the sensation.  
Carlos leaned forwards and nibbled at the nape of Cecil's neck.  
_"You are so hot, I cannot wait to get inside you."_  
Cecil whimpered as Carlos slid a finger into him, pushing and twisting around the tighter, inner muscle ring. Carlos leaned forward again.  
"You like that baby?" Cecil moaned and nodded. "You want more?" Cecil nodded again. "Mmm, open your legs and arch back for me sweetheart."  
Cecil moved his feet out a few inches, curved his back and tilted his hips further up. Carlos stroked Cecil's ass with his free hand, pulled one finger out and pushed in two, twisting and scissoring. He slid his free hand around to Cecil's stiff cock, stroking it slowly in time to the music.

Carlos's eyes drifted over to the countdown timer. There was no need to rush this. He pushed his pants down further so they fell past his knees and his bare skin could rub against Cecil's stockings. Carlos crouched and nuzzled at the slippery fabric on Cecil's left leg, licked and bit the lace top, kissed and sucked the flash of bare skin at the back of Cecil's leg below the lace boxers. Cecil groaned.  
"Ca-a-arlos! I want you. Now. Fuck me!"  
Carlos glanced at the timer again and got up. He removed his two fingers and pushed in three, bunched together. Cecil gasped and leaned back onto Carlos's hand. Carlos thrust and twisted and wriggled, watching Cecil's ankles and feet rock on the carpet tiles. He leaned close to Cecil's ear again and breathed, _"mmmm, love to love you baby."_ Carlos eased his hands away, peeled off the glove and dropped it. He guided his cock into position and pushed in slowly. 

Cecil let out a quiet _a-a-a-ah_ and bit his wrist. Carlos held still for a few seconds then thrust, slow at first, hands anchoring Cecil's hips, picking up speed until Cecil tried to move his hand down. Carlos slowed down again and reached around Cecil's hips to clasp his cock. Five or six slow thrusts and a few faster, and Cecil came, biting down on the wrist of one hand, grasping at the edge of the desk with the other hand.

At the feeling of Cecil's muscle rings contracting and relaxing as he reached his climax, Carlos allowed the tingle and hot buzz in his groin to expand, send sparks up his core to light his brain. He slapped his hands flat on the desk, threw his head back, heaving breaths with each wave of pleasure.

Carlos collapsed forward, giggling into Cecil's shoulder. Cecil grinned and sighed. He saw the countdown.  
"Oh shit! Do not move a single muscle. Don't make a sound."  
Cecil turned his head but did not straighten up or push Carlos off to stand. He reached over to the controls beside his face and pulled the microphone down to his mouth.

_"A-a-ah, what can I say listeners. Was there ever a better song written for those lazy, contented summer weekend afternoons? I dou-ou-oubt it. Next, I predict this is[ exactly ](http://youtu.be/x4Ut9_PS_DA) the kind of weather to help you express yourself to someone special, maybe you have a favourite scientist. Or... something."_

Cecil sniggered. "I said don't move! You made me mess up a word."  
Carlos nuzzled Cecil's shoulders, enjoying the feeling of soft chenille on his face. "Sorry, honey. Mmm. We messed up your desk too." Carlos sighed and stood to help clean up.

Cecil finished his guest spot on _Weekend Weather_ with a request for a little known Daft Punk live [ acoustic](http://youtu.be/4hkn7AAtEGk) tribute set and some traditional [ Svitzian](http://youtu.be/i_G_0vgEYJg) vocalisation. Cecil signed off with _Good afternoon, Night Vale!_ and passed control to an older booth that, for some reason, played a continuous loop of vintage sports results and was surprisingly popular. 

Carlos frowned at Cecil, who sat in his lap, back against the armrest, while Carlos slowly stroked his legs and fingered at the lace of his boxers. "Do you think your listeners could tell?"  
Cecil giggled. "No-o-o, when did you ever listen to the presenter of a weather show? It's just recorded forecast, blahblahblah, another recorded meteorological prediction, more blahblahblah." 

The fluid way Cecil waved his hand and wobbled his head made Carlos laugh. He hugged Cecil tight.  
"You done here?"  
Cecil nodded, "mm-hmm."  
"Want to put your shorts back on and we can go out for food and maybe... Ceece can I take you dancing? Is there anywhere good here for that?"  
Cecil smiled and kissed Carlos's forehead.  
"You can _dance_ with me anywhere that takes your fancy." Cecil sighed. "But first, I want us to get a cab to my place so I can change. These shoes are killing me."


End file.
